Caught
by Elegant Solution
Summary: [Hairspray 2002]LinkCornyAmber.  Corny catches the two dancers getting ready to go at it in his dressing room, so he shows them the rope.  Smutty, dirty, kinky fic, oh yes ineedy.


"No one is in here," Amber giggled as she pulled Link into the dark, empty dressing room.

"This is Corny's dressing room," Link hissed as Amber yanked him in by his tie.

"So?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"It's…dirty to be doing this here," he whispered as Amber slammed the door shut and backed him up against a wall.

"Really? I think it's thrilling, a little naughty maybe," Amber giggled as she pressed her body against his and kissed him hard.

Link felt his body respond to her touch and pressed his growing erection against her thigh that was covered by too many layers. Damn crinoline, always getting in the way. Amber's tongue greedily poked around inside of his mouth, exploring every inch of warm, wetness she could find. Link moaned and his hands gripped her arms a little too hard, but she didn't mind. Amber knew that passion could make you do crazy things that sometimes were a little painful.

Link spun her around with gentle ease and his fingers reached for her zipper, pulling it all the way down. The dress gathered in a soft pool around her feet and she stepped out of it. He peeled each layer off, undid each strap, rolling the stockings down while kissing the exposed flesh in between. Her skin was smooth, soft, and golden as he ran his hand down her curved ass, squeezing it gently. She blushed and squeaked. He had never done that before.

She grabbed his tie, pulling him into another kiss before removing it. Her fingers undid his fly before shoving it greedily down his pants. He moaned when she squeezed his tender flesh. Neither heard the door open, allowing Corny Collins to find the two main dancers on his show, one stark naked and the other almost nude, getting hot and heavy in his dressing room.

"Ahem," he said, clearing his throat and shutting the door behind him, making both teens jump.

Amber squealed and hid behind Link to cover her nude form. She peeked her head up from behind his shoulders and both teens gave him sheepish looks like two naughty children who had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. He narrowed his eyes and placed his hands on his hips.

"And what in the world were you two planning on doing in here?" he asked them sternly.

"Um, um, um," Link stuttered and Amber's arms gripped his sides tightly.

"You weren't planning on having sex in my dressing room were you?" he asked, advancing closer on them now.

"Maybe," Amber squeaked, regretting her words. Why did she have to be so brash at this moment?

"Come here, Amber."

She wasn't going to mess with that tone. Her cheeks flushed pink as she stepped toward him, suddenly ashamed of her naked body. She let her head drop down like a severely scolded child, which she was sure Corny was about to do. There was something about this moment that made her feel dirty. She was embarrassed, but at the same time she was excited and her nipples betrayed her, standing alert, pink and hard for both men to see. Something changed inside of her just then, instead of feeling ashamed, she lifted her head high and looked Corny right in the eye, a small smirk tugging on her lips. Oh yes, Miss Von Tussle was pushing her luck.

Link's breath caught in his throat as he watched Corny reach out and pull the girl closer to him. His finger stroked Amber's cheek before trailing down her neck to one hard pink nipple. He ran the tip of his finger lightly against it.

"Do you enjoy being an insufferable little brat, Amber?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied smartly.

Something twinkled in Corny's eyes as he spun Amber around, bending her in half. Link felt his breath stop as she watched Corny smack Amber's creamy ass sharply four times. Amber let out the softest of squeaks at the sharp pain which quickly dulled.

"I couldn't help myself, Amber, you've been begging for that for awhile now," Corny grinned before twirling her back around, pulling her tightly against his chest as his hand rubbing the pink area he had struck only moments before.

Amber couldn't speak, instead she pressed her body tighter against Corny's, rubbing against him and craving him to touch her bare skin again. Corny smiled and rubbed the teen's back, letting his fingers explore her smooth, youthful flesh.

"Link," Corny said, snapping the boy out of his daze and he remembered to breathe again.

"Why don't you show me what you were planning on doing with Miss Amber here," Corny said, not presenting him with a question, but an order.

Link merely nodded his head and slowly stripped off his clothes. Amber struggled to turn so she could watch, but Corny held her in tight place against his chest.

"Not yet, Amber, you've been naughty so you have to wait," he smiled down at her and she whimpered before scowling at him.

Corny took in the sight of naked youth in front of him. Link felt himself blush slightly. He had never publicly admitted it, but he had a crush on the older man. It was hard to not fall under Corny's spell. Corny guided Amber around to his front and she smiled when she saw Link naked, which was something that didn't make it past Corny.

"Done this before have you?" he asked, inching the two closer and closer together.

"Yes," Amber grinned, feeling the heat stir between her legs.

Corny made a tsk tsk sound with his mouth.

"Is he good, Amber?" he asked.

"I think so," she smiled, reaching out and ran a finger down Link's smooth chest.

"Go on then."

Link pulled Amber close before kissing her deeply. Their hands worked around each other's bodies, squeezing each curve. It didn't take long for Link to get worked up and he pushed Amber against the desk, slipping up her quickly.

"Wrong! Stop!" Corny cried out and the teens looked up to find him stripping off his jacket and tie.

"You have to be gentle with her, slow, loving at first and then you can work up to being quick and rough. She's a woman, Link, not a toy," Corny said, stepping forward as he pushed his boxers and pants down.

Link stepped away from Amber's warm body and allowed Corny to take his place. His warm fingers stroked Amber's warm inner thighs causing her to moan softly. Corny's fingers worked her slick, pink folds and Amber let out a mewling sound that Link had never heard her make before. Corny removed his fingers before slowly pushing up Amber, making the blonde squeal with delight as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"It's your job to please her, Link, before she can please you," Corny said, working a steady beat inside of Amber, slowly, painfully bringing her to orgasm.

Amber trembled and Link watched in shock as she responded to Corny's touch with such force that it seemed almost pornographic. Link licked his lips and felt himself grow hard. Corny beckoned him forward with a crooked finger.

"Now it's your turn to pay attention, Amber," Corny instructed, brushing his lips lightly against Link's.

Amber watched as the older man skillfully took Link's velvety flesh into his hand. Link moaned, leaning forward and letting his head rest on Corny's shoulder. Each stroke, each grasp, each squeeze was intoxicating, driving Link closer and closer to sweet release. He surprised himself just how much he had enjoyed this and shocked everyone in the room when he came, almost as hard as Amber.

"Have you both learned your lessons now?" Corny asked, pulling his hand away to clean it up and both teens nodded their heads silently.

Once they were dressed, Corny guided them to the door, giving them both a passionate kiss.

"Oh and if I catch you two in my dressing room again, you'll both be _severely_ punished," he said, raising his eyebrow before shutting the door.

"You free tomorrow evening?" Amber asked Link hopefully, who just nodded his head.


End file.
